1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger device that is slidably mounted to a vertical post for supporting objects. The present invention also relates to a hanger assembly including a vertical post and at least two hanger devices that are mounted to the vertical post at different levels, thereby saving space for storage of objects supported by the hanger devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Space has become more and more precious in the modern world. A family may have more than one bicycle and their storage requires space. Some car owners have tires of various types for different uses, e.g., tires for snowing days, tires for raining days, and so-called xe2x80x9cheat-melting tiresxe2x80x9d for high-speed driving. Deformation occurs, as the tires are piled up when not in use. The heat-melting tires may even stick with other tires under the action of gravity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hanger assembly including a vertical post and at least two hanger devices that are mounted to the vertical post at different levels, thereby saving for storage of objects (such as bicycles and tires) supported by the hanger devices.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a hanger device comprises a fixing device securely mounted to a vertical post. The fixing device is slidable along a vertical direction, thereby allowing adjustment in a level of the fixing device relative to the vertical post. A hanger member is securely attached to the fixing device for supporting at least one object.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a hanger assembly comprises a vertical post, at least two fixing devices securely mounted to the vertical post at different levels, and at least two hanger members each of which is securely attached to an associated fixing device for supporting at least one object. The fixing devices are slidable along a vertical direction, thereby allowing adjustment in the levels of the fixing devices relative to the vertical post.
The vertical post includes a lower tube and an upper tube that is telescopic with respect to the lower tube. In an embodiment of the invention, the hanger member includes two ends each having a slot. Two hooks are provided and each have an end slidably engaged with an associated slot. Each slot extends along a longitudinal direction of the hanger member. The end of each hook includes a hole. A bolt extends through each slot and the hole of an associated hook and then engages with a nut, thereby allowing adjustment of a longitudinal position of each hook relative to the hanger member. Each hook is also adjustable in an angular position relative to the hanger member. The hanger member can be used to hang a bicycle or a basket.
In another embodiment of the invention, the hanger member includes two opposite end faces each having a screw hole. A stop is attached to each end face and has a hole. Two knobs are provided and each includes a threaded stem extending through the hole of an associated stop and the screw hole of an associated end face. The hanger member can be used to hang a pair of tires.
The fixing device is preferably a quick release assembly. In an embodiment of the invention, the quick release assembly includes a C-shape tubular portion through which the vertical post extends. The tubular portion includes two opposite ends having a slit therebetween. A rod extends through the opposite ends of the tubular portion and has a threaded first end and a second end. A nut is engaged with the threaded first end of the rod. A lever includes a first end pivotally engaged with the second end of the rod and a second end for manual operation. The second end of the rod and the first end of the lever are so configured that the opposite ends of the tubular portion are moved toward each other to thereby securely clamp the vertical post when the lever is in a first position and that the opposite ends of the tubular portion are away from each other when the lever is in a second position to thereby allow the tubular portion to move along a vertical direction relative to the vertical post.
The tubular portion includes two mutually facing sickle-shape members each having a first end and a second end. The first ends of the sickle-shape members form the opposite ends of the tubular portion. A connecting member is interconnected between the second ends of the sickle-shape members. The second end of each sickle-shape member is pivotally connected to the connecting member. The connecting member includes a screw hole. The hanger member includes a hole. A knob includes a threaded stem that extends through the hole of the hanger member and the screw hole of the connecting member, thereby engaging the hanger member with the fixing device.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.